


Didn't See It Coming

by Gemology



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Massage, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis goes for her first massage and the masseuse turns out to be very attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't See It Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Ciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [au where Jasper is a masseuse and Lapis’ a first time client](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187021) by Just_Ciel. 



Lapis looked up at the large letters on the front of the building that read, 'Beach City Massage Parlor'. She'd never had a professional massage before. Peridot, her roommate and sometimes fuckbuddy, had had one once, and suggested that it might help Lapis relax. Apparently she had been griping a bit too much about sore muscles or something, and it was getting on Peridot's nerves.

The waiting room was silent, empty aside from the receptionist. Eerie. "Hi there! What can I do for you?" The receptionist piped up. She looked grateful to finally have someone to talk to. Lapis could see once she approached the desk that the young office attendant was knitting or crocheting or something of that nature. Wow, this job looked dull as dirt.

"I uh, have an appointment?" The woman behind the desk glanced at the time and then at her screen. "Lapis Lazuli? Right this way." she motioned for Lapis to follow her through a door, out of the waiting room and into an area that resembled a doctor's office. This all looked very plain and very boring. Lapis would have probably gone home had she not already paid for the session. This was yet another one of Peridot's stupid ideas.

The receptionist motioned Lapis into a dimly lit room that had a masseuse table, a chair, and a shelf that had a radio, some neat looking rocks, and an industrial sized bottle of some kind of lotion. It suddenly felt very intimate and might have also seemed a bit romantic, were Lapis not so nervous.

"Jasper will be your masseuse. Just strip down and then lay under the sheet." she gestured briefly to the massage table before heading back to her desk, as if she couldn't wait to get back to her knitting project or whatever.

Lapis looked around the small room, aware that this was her last chance to bail. She sighed, doing as she was told and taking off her clothes, setting them on the single chair in the room. She wished she had had a little more direction, but really, how hard was it to lay on a table and have somebody rub their hands all over your body?

The thought of such an intimate gesture caused Lapis to think of Peridot, since they had been that close before. She groaned, feeling her member grow stiff. _Come on, not now!_ She tried not to think about her now obvious boner, ignoring it and positioning herself as best she could on the cushioned table. The masseuse hadn't even laid hands on her, and she already wanted the session to be over.

There was a knock on the door, and Lapis turned to look as the massager entered. She was a tall, burly woman with hair that could rival a lion's mane. She looked like she could crush every bone in Lapis' body if she wanted to. And she was really, _really_ fucking hot. Lapis quickly shoved her head into the face hole, grateful that it would cover up her blushing face.

"First time?" Jasper inquired. She went to the radio Lapis had seen earlier, pushing the play button and starting up a CD that had some kind of smooth, calming music. At least, it was supposed to be, but all Lapis could think about was her raging boner.

"Y-Yeah." she managed to stammer out.

"Just relax and let me know if I do anything that hurts, or if there are any areas that need special attention." She began to rub lotion up and down Lapis' back. She was barely using any pressure, but Lapis could certainly feel a pressure building inside herself. Maybe she should have jerked off in the bathroom before coming in here. Did Peridot know that Jasper worked here? Did Peridot set her up for this embarrassment?

"You're really soft, you know? You have very nice skin." Jasper said, casually.

"Thanks." Lapis breathed, attempting desperately to control the urge to hump the table and get control of her hard appendage.

Everything was fine since Jasper started with her shoulders. But she kept moving around Lapis' body, her hands moving and pressing in just the right ways to drive Lapis crazy. Up and down her body they moved, and unbeknownst to Jasper she was teasing and teasing Lapis and bringing her closer to the edge.

"Mmmm-" Lapis stiffened her body, trying not to spew all over the table and her underside. But nothing could help. Not gross thoughts, not self control, and not willpower. "Nnnnn-" she could feel her body curling in on itself slightly, as large hands made their way lower and lower on her back. And just when they reached right above her buttocks, "HAA- mffff." Lapis tried to stifle a part moan, part scream, with a quick hand over her mouth.

Lapis was mortified. She hoped that the masseuse hadn't noticed. Of course, she would have to notice eventually... Eventually the massage would be over and Lapis would have to dress her now sticky body and whoever came to change the sheets would notice later. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh _god_. She was so worried about the mess that she hadn't realized that Jasper had stopped massaging.

"Heh. Well you're certainly relaxed now." She joked. Lapis could tell she was grinning. She could tell that she knew, and she was... amused about it?

Lapis pushed herself up on her elbows, looking up at the still very attractive massage therapist. "Oh my god." she said, face suddenly feeling like it was on fire. Well, more on fire than it was since Jasper walked in. She buried her face in her hands, shoving her palms into her eyes to try to stop the stinging tears of her embarrassment.

Jasper reacted in the best way she knew how. She gently rubbed Lapis' shoulders and arms, trying to be comforting while still doing her job. "Hey, don't worry about it." she jumped slightly when the other girl let out a sob. "You think you're the first person to jizz on my massage table?"

Lapis paused, thinking about that for a moment. Getting a massage was definitely an intimate experience, and it was definitely something that other penis bearing individuals must partake in. She felt so stupid thinking that she could possibly be the one single person in the world to be turned on by a simple massage.

"You alright?" Jasper asked, after a few moments.

Lapis nodded, but didn't look up. Jasper quietly passed her a towel so she could clean herself off. Lapis grabbed the towel and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She turned away from the masseuse to wipe herself down, sitting on the edge of the table. "Hey… I'm normally supposed to charge for the damage to the sheets and the table but uh… I might forget about it if you'll take me on a date later."

"You still want to finish the session?" Jasper asked.

"Y-Yeah. Okay." she took a deep breath. Jasper placed another towel on the table on the wet spot that Lapis had left. Once she was done, Lapis turned, settling back onto the table.

Jasper began massaging again. There were a few moments of silence, broken only by the calming music, before she said, "You may not have been the first, but you're definitely the cutest."

Lapis blushed furiously, already feeling another boner coming on. God, why did she have to be so insatiable? She sighed, trying to relax and enjoy the massage like she was supposed to, but knowing she was doomed to repeat the earlier incident at least once more. Either it would make Jasper reconsider the date, or make her far more interested. Lapis hoped it would be the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've actually gotten a professional massage before so sorry if the beginning details were fucking boring. I skipped over a bunch of logical stuff that would actually happen, like paperwork and asking about allergies (for the lotion and some places use aromatherapy). The masseuse would also ask if you were ready before barging in. Anyway hope you enjoyed my first published mature piece.
> 
> If you like my work, please consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/gemology


End file.
